The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to turbomachines, such as turbines. More particularly, the disclose subject matter relates to a system for aligning turbomachinery, such as various sections of turbine systems.
A variety of turbomachine systems may be housed within an enclosure, such as a small building or station dedicated to the turbomachine system. For example, a turbine system, such as a gas turbine driven electrical generator, may be disposed in an enclosure having various controls, fluid lines, and associated support systems. Occasionally, one or more sections of the turbine system may require replacement or removal from the enclosure. Unfortunately, the one or more sections may be difficult to align with other components of the turbine system during removal or replacement. For example, the other components may define a relatively small area on which the one or more sections may be maneuvered during removal from the enclosure. By further example, the installation of one or more replacement sections may involve a relatively large amount of time for aligning the one or more sections with the other components. Accordingly, it may be particularly difficult to align the one or more sections within the enclosure.